


Hovering at the Edge

by my1alias



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Leather Glove Kink, M/M, Making Love, Post-War, Top Keith (Voltron), back on earth, teachers at the Garrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias
Summary: Keith takes Lance out on the hover cycle to watch the sunset. That’s not all he has planned!





	Hovering at the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenniwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/gifts).



> Many thanks to my betas, [gilove2dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance) and my husband (no account).

The door to their suite of rooms at the Garrison slammed open, making Lance look up in surprise. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend in the doorway. “Hey! I’m almost done marking these. Want to keep me company for the last handful?”

“Does it need to be done for tomorrow?” asked Keith, walking slowly into the room.

“No, I promised them back next week. I wanted to get them out of the way before the weekend,” replied Lance. “Our first anniversary of our return to Earth is tomorrow, after all.”

“The marking can wait,” said Keith firmly. “We’re going out now.”

“Now?” Lance hesitated. “Like now, now?”

“No better time than the present!” Keith smirked. He walked out the door again.

“Shit,” Lance muttered.

“Grab your jacket. It gets cold on the hover cycle when the sun goes down,” Keith called back into the room.

Lance put down his pen and scrambled to yank his old olive green jacket out of the closet.

~*~ ~*~

They pulled up to the entrance to the Blue Lion’s cave just in time to catch the sunset.

“It’s hard to believe it’s almost six years since we discovered this place,” said Keith thoughtfully. He turned around to lean back against the handlebars.

Lance turned as well, gingerly sitting back against the strong body of his boyfriend. “Five in space, four as boyfriends. Well,” Lance chuckled. “Four-ish. We kinda danced around each other for a while there.”

“Mr ‘I-don’t-remember-our-bonding-moment’,” Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him flush against his front. A hiss from Lance had him loosening his hold. “Is everything alright? Are you hurt?”

“Everything’s fine,” Lance said with a sigh. “I just had…other…plans for tonight.”

“Other?” hummed Keith. He ran one gloved hand down Lance’s abdomen and slid it under his shirt to trace along the muscles. “Why Lance, have you been naughty?”

“I think I’ve been very good,” Lance moaned lightly, grinding his ass down into the seat.

“Really?” Keith was amused. “Show me. Show me just how good you’ve been.”

“Ngyah,” Lance panted. He fumbled with his belt buckle, fingers suddenly clumsy with anticipation. “I can’t… get… my pants… off!” he grunted as he yanked them halfway down his thighs, the hover cycle stopping him from pulling them any further. Lance bent over the back of the bike, ass in the air, and slowly slid his boxers down, exposing the wide base of the plug he had inserted.

Keith ran his hands over Lance’s smooth skin, the drag from the leather of his fingerless gloves rasping lightly. He pressed on the flared base with both of his thumbs, making Lance moan and writhe. “Don’t you look beautiful,” Keith whispered in the evening air. “You have been a very good boy.” He tugged the base out a little and let it snap back into place. “You deserve a reward. How would you like to come?”

Lance whined. “I want your dick in me, slow and deep.”

The smirk on Keith’s face faded to a softer look. “You want me to make love to you,” he murmured. He bent forwards over Lance’s back and dropped a kiss on the back of his neck. “I can do that.” His hands trailed up his boyfriend’s back and slipped around to the front to rub over Lance’s nipples. “I love touching you here. You’re so responsive.”

A soft gasp escaped Lance’s mouth when Keith lightly tweaked the rapidly hardening peaks before running the leather of his gloves over the sensitive buds. “K-Keith,” he stuttered.

“Shh,” Keith quieted him. “I’ve got you.” His hands dropped down to tease along Lance’s oblique muscles, admiring the distinction between them and the abs. “So sexy,” Keith hummed appreciatively. His fingers tickled the trail of hair that led from Lance’s belly button under his underwear, the elastic drawn tight from being forced under his ass. “Free your cock, love. I want you to paint the hover cycle white when you come.”

“Quiznak,” panted Lance. He wiggled his hips as he shimmied the waistband down to join his jeans. His cock sprang free only to be wrapped in a leather-clad hand. “Fuck, Keith!”

“Hmm, no.” Keith chuckled. “I’m not fucking you tonight. Slow and sensual is what you asked for.” His fist provided a demonstration. “And that is what you’re going to get.” He sat up and fumbled in one of his belt pouches for the packet of lube and a condom that he kept in there. Once the pouch was empty, he carefully removed the plug from Lance’s body and tucked it away.

“Keith,” Lance sobbed. “Keith, I feel so empty. I need you.”

“Patience, love,” Keith soothed. He quickly unfastened his pants, sheathed his dick in the condom, and slathered on some lube. The rest of the one-use packet went onto his fingers, which he then used to slick up Lance’s gaping hole. “Are you ready for me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” hissed Lance. “ _Please_.”

“Alright.” Slowly Keith sank into Lance’s body. “Baby, you feel so hot, so tight, so good around me!” he breathed. Keith only stopped for a second when he bottomed out, pulling out again at the same pace he had entered.

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance whined. “Faster, Keith.” He tried to rock his body backwards, but he was stuck in between the hard seat of the hover cycle and Keith’s hands holding his hips in a bruising grip. Lance groaned and let his body relax, letting Keith take the lead.

“There you go,” Keith murmured into Lance’s ear as he draped his body over his boyfriend’s pliant one. His thrusts quickened a bit as he pressed lazy kisses on the back of Lance’s neck. “Watch the sunset. Feel how much I love you.”

Lance shuddered, eyes half-open to take in the spectacular reds and oranges of the setting sun, the shadows streaking across the desert. The slick sliding of Keith’s cock in and out of his body was punctuated by their balls grazing each other on each down stroke. Keith’s body was warm on top of his, chasing away the evening chill that settled over them the lower the sun got in the distance. “I love you so much!” gasped Lance. “I want to be yours forever.”

Keith rolled his eyes and reached into another belt pouch, never stilling the motion of his hips. He held the shiny gold ring up in front of Lance’s eyes. “Will you marry me? Be mine forever?”

“Only you,” Lance panted. “Would ask such a romantic question in the middle of sex.”

“We’re making love,” Keith replied cheekily. “I don’t hear an answer.”

“Yes, of course it’s yes!” exclaimed Lance.

Keith grabbed for Lance’s left hand and slid the ring on the fourth finger. “There you go, fiancé.” He gripped both of Lance’s hands and held them over his head, stretching Lance out across the back of the cycle. “Mine,” he growled possessively.

“Yours,” moaned Lance. “Keith, I…”

“Me too, baby. Let go,” Keith lifted his hips slightly, angling for Lance’s prostate. “Come for me.”

Their cries of pleasure rang through the desert, intermingling and echoing back to them in the last light of the sunset.

“I love you,” Keith whispered to Lance. “Around the universe and back, through fights with the Galra Empire and in the boring moments in between. I am yours and you are mine.”

“Keith!” Lance shouted. “You can’t out-romance the master of romance!”

“I think I just did,” Keith replied smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I had plans to make this a dirty hard fuck, and then these two took the story in a sappy sweet romantic direction. How could I say no?


End file.
